Minecraft Mob Dare season 4 pt B
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys. This will be the final season of the dare series. If you 'really' want to know why, check on the announcement made from the last chapter of the Part B. See you guys and a fanfic movie will be coming soon...
1. Gaming Dare w talk

**6:30 am**

 **Overworld Village**

 **Zinnie(Zombie): Welcome guys to Minecraft Mob Dare! I'm Zinnie and this is..**

 **CG: CG! Thanks, ya guys! It's time to face the dares in front of us. This might be the last and final season of the dare**

 **Zinnie: We made enough progress to make sure the dare stays dared.**

 ***ring***

 **CG: Looks like I'm gonna call. *picks up phone* Hello?**

 **Steve: Hey guys**

 **CG: Hey man! What's up?**

 **Steve: Alex just broke up with me. I realized Herobrine was dating her**

 **Zinnie: Too bad**

 **CG: So, Herobrine is a bad guy again?**

 **Steve: Yeah. Gloria broke up with him as well. Now he disguises as me so he can date Alex and pretend she broke up with me**

 **CG: I'm sorry, bro. We'll make this up to you**

 **Zinnie: Although, you have a dare. That'll cheer you up**

 **Steve: Ok. Thanks guys :(**

 **CG: DARE MODE ACTIVATE!**

 ***Dare Mode Start***

 **Boggie445: I dare Steve to play minecraft story mode**

 **Steve: Thanks, dude. Let's see how Alex will love this guy now...**

 ***Game Start***

 **Steve: Ask questions, fight, fight!**

 ***Surveillance Mode***

 **CG: I felt bad for Steve**

 **Zinnie: Me too. I just ate my yoghurt**

 **CG: If only there is something we can come up wit-**

 ***Alex appears***

 **Alex: Guys! Have you seen Steve? If you do, I will tell him I'm sorry.**

 **CG: I thought you broke up with him**

 **Alex: That's not what I meant. Herobrine is disguising as Steve so he can steal my pickaxe. Now, he's with Witton. They're both bad guys for now. I must tell Steve...I'm sorry and...I love him**

 **Zinnie: *tears up* That's beautiful, Alex**

 **CG: I felt your pain, Alex. But, Steve was doing his dare and you cannot interupt him while he's doing it**

 **Alex: We'll wait for him to finish then he should com-**

 **Zinnie: Or you can call him *hands her phone***

 **(10 hours later)**

 **Steve: I got this final boss. Just fight, dig, fight...**

 ***game shows win screen***

 **Steve: I won! I won the entire game! Now I mus- *picks up phone* yeah?**

 **Alex: Stevie! I'm sorry I broke up with you. Herobrine was just trying to destroy me and I can't get out of him. Steve, if you love me, will you be my boyfriend again? I promise to trust you**

 **Steve: I'm sorry too, Alex. I love you**

 **Alex: I love you too**

 **Steve: Wanna come over my house and play?**

 **Alex: Actually, I'm just right next to you. Let's play**

 **Steve: To play the game, you must...play the different scenes and..**

 ***Dare Mode End***

 **Zinnie: *crying* I can't feel it! I'm so sad because they love each other**

 **CG: I promise myself not to cry *sniff* except when it's so touching**

 **Zinnie: *completely crying* TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

 ***Zinnie crys***

 **CG: What a crybaby *sniff then tears up* ok... DON'T LOOK AT ME!**


	2. A Night with Strangers

**11pm**

 **Overworld Cottage**

* * *

 **Zinnie: Hey guys. I'm Zinnie. Sorry CG was sleeping tonight, he nearly slept for 5 hours straight. Anyways, the dare must start now!**

 ***Dare Mode Start***

 **Zinnie: I dare Vincent to make a roleplay of FNaF**

 **Vincent(Villager): How come you did the dare!?**

 **Zinnie: There are no other fans who can dare this, so I made my own dare**

 **Vincent: Ok. If I won the night, you give me 50 emeralds so I can buy a Nerf gun for spleef**

 **Zinnie: Okay. Here it comes**

* * *

 ***Night Mode Start***

 **(12:00am)**

 **Vincent: How come you dare me in such a scary part of the night!**

 **Zinnie: Just try to survive. You might check the cams and the doors. Lucky for you, you're inside a building**

 **Vincent: You mean an apartment with a vent only?**

 **Zinnie: Yup**

 **Vincent: Okay, I'll try to..wait a second**

 **Zinnie: You're on!**

 **(1:00am)**

 **Vincent: Let's see what's up now**

 ***checks cam 1 (Ground floor)***

 **Vincent: There's a testificate on a chair**

 ***checks cam 2 (2nd floor)***

 **Vincent: There's a skinny, looking golem**

 ***checks cam 3 (3rd floor)***

 **Vincent: No one except a funny, looking head that looks like a bear wearing a top hat**

 ***checks cam 4 (4th floor)***

 **Vincent: No one here**

 ***checks cam 5 (Unknown Cam)***

 **Vincent: Hey look! It's me! I'm on that cam! Hello!**

 ***checks cam 6 (Vent)**

 **Vincent: snore!**

* * *

 **(2:00am)**

 **Vincent: *eats ice cream* Yummy!**

 ***checks cam 4 with a ghost***

 **Vincent: AH! A GHOST! IT LOOKS LIKE A SKELETON...SKELEGHOST!**

 ***quickly checks cam 2***

 **Vincent: Hey...the golem is staring at me...creepy**

 ***quickly checks cam 1***

 **Vincent: The testificate's gone...I wonder where..**

 **(3:00am)**

 **Vincent: *checks cam 3* It seems the bear is still not moving...it feels creepy when someone's...**

 ***senses ghost presence***

 **Vincent: *closes door* I hope no one comes here**

 ***checks cam 5 with Skeleghost on the door***

 **Vincent: Haha! You can't get me now!**

 ***vent bang***

 **Vicnent: Checks cam 6 with Tesificate blocking the view***

 **Vincent: OH MY MINES! He's here! *sees his nose in the vent***

 ***shuts vent***

 **(4:00am)**

 **Vincent: *checks cam 1,2,3,4 and 6* No one's here**

 ***looks at window with Testificate***

 **Vincent: I thought no one's here! Why there's a window with him around! I mean, look at his eyes! His eyes are shining white with his fingers turned into sharp...thorns**

 ***turns off light***

 **Vincent: I hope nobody can see me *turns light back on***

 ***checks window***

 **Vincent: I'm just hallucinating (or not really). Maybe it's the right time to think first about this...**

 ***opens tablet***

 **Vincent: *plays Super Mario slacking off***

* * *

 **(5:00am)**

 **Vicnent: Wierd...I don't feel like-**

 ***power shuts down***

 **Vincent: Who the...**

 ***kiddie jingle plays***

 **Vincent: *sees someone at the door* Oh no! It's a funny looking bear wearing a top hat...wait...am I hallucinating a head instead of-**

 ***jumpscare***

 ***Dare Mode End in static screen***

 **5: 40am**

 **Cam 3**

 **namanima mote mote idowatohi monna monna apio hamana derp**

 **derp**

 **derp**

 **derp**

 **derp**

 **derp**

 **derp**

 **Zinnie: Type my blog about these words I knew and-**

 ***someone touches the laptop***

 **Zinnie: Hello..is this-**

 ***Freddy jumpscare***

 **Laptop: My Document...saved in drafts**

 ***Document opens and reads***

 _Thanks for the night! There's some more on the way!_


	3. Love Begins with Wut

**Day 3**

 **8am**

* * *

 **Overworld Village**

 **Steve: Hey, guys**

 **CG and Zinnie: Hey, Steve**

 **CG: What's up?**

 **Steve: I wanna tell you guys something..**

 **Zinnie: Tell the way!**

 **Steve: Okay...I wanna marry Alex**

 **CG and Zinnie: ? *laugh***

 **Steve: What's so funny?**

 **CG: Are even serious? Because if you do, then that's the dare! *laugh***

 **Steve: I WANNA MARRY HER, YOU IDIOT!**

 **CG: Geez...calm down, dude. You don't wanna get your head too high**

 **Zinnie: You're gonna propose to Alex**

 **Steve: Look, we've been dating a long time ever since that 'Hero-maniac' just appeared and conquer the world**

 **CG: I think we'll have an idea...**

 **Zinnie: I know! A Boys Night!**

 **Steve: Wait..what?**

 **CG: You can tell anything you wanna say to us**

 **Zinnie: It's not like we're spies or somethin'**

 **Steve: Well, I'm glad you guys are the perfect boys I need**

 **CG and Zinnie: BOYS NIGHT!**

 **Steve: Um...Boys Night?**

 **CG: Let's go, dude!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **8:10am**

 **Lake, Overworld**

 **Alex: Oh man,**

 ***Beth appears with Gloria***

 **Alex: Hey, guys**

 **Beth(Blaze): Hey, sweetshine!**

 **Gloria: You look down, what happened?**

 **Alex: Well...I, um**

 **Beth: Just tell us. Promise we won't tell the boys**

 **Alex: Ok...I wanna marry Steve**

 **Beth and Gloria: Oooooooh...**

 **Alex: What?**

 **Beth: Gurl, you're getting a man!**

 **Gloria: Ever since I broke up with Herobrine about my stupid past...I think he'll get over it**

 **Alex: What am I gonna do?**

 **Beth: We'll have a...Girls Out! That way, we can share something we have in mind**

 **Gloria: You're right! Let's go...**

 **Alex: Okay!**

* * *

 **8:30am**

 **Somewhere under Overworld...**

 **Witton(Withered Skeleton): This is really bad. If I can't get any murder skills, then this freakin' life would be useless...**

 **?: Oh, so you thought...**

 **Witton: Huh?**

 **?: I, for one, wanted to conquer this world. I can't believe Steve had banished me from the utopia called, Overworld. I need some right hand man who can settle things with him...and that could be...you**

 **Witton: Oh, so you wanted to conquer as well? Well, I can handle with some partner. What am I gonna conquer?**

 **?:...Everything...**

 **Witton: Hmm...why everything?**

 **?: Because...everything in this world...must...be...gone...forever**

 ***evil laugh***

 **8:17am**

 **Nether Castle, Nether**

 **Edward(Enderman): This is getting a little boring**

 **Watson(Wither Jockey): Yeah...besides...no one here can impenetrate this very land of mine. I'll be out of this place once I'm done with my evil brother, Witton**

 **Edward: I really** ** _hate_** **your brother, Watson. I'm pretty sure this friendship can go on**

 **Watson: What are you doing here again?**

 **Edward: I'm making something to revive Drago**

 **Watson: You mean the EnderDragon? I hope I believe he will be in a peaceful place now..**

 **Edward: I'm sure...after all, Witton was evil. I was making a picture about Drago so we can remember him**

 **Watson: Hey, why can't we go out on Overworld. That'll cheer you up**

 **Edward: Good idea. Let's go. I wonder how are the others are doing...**

* * *

 **8:22am**

 **Overworld Marketplace...**

 **Vincent: Hmm...I wonder how is everybody today? Let's see what I bought here...some carrots...some leather pants...and...20 emeralds**

 **Cecil(Creeper): Hey, dude**

 **Vincent: Hey, Cecil. How's it going?**

 **Cecil: Pretty fine. I'm just visiting my charged cousin. He's a charged creeper though, afraid of water**

 **Vincent: He'll get over it. So, where are the others?**

 **Cecil: Maybe they are doing something...I wonder what disappear them so quickly..**

 **Vincent: Wanna play spleef? I heard it's gonna be this afternoon**

 **Cecil: Sure**

 **Vincent: Ok...I'll sign you up**

 **Cecil: What's the prize?**

 **Vincent: *reads poster* Um...1st place is a visit from...USA, 2nd place gets a 3D glasses and a TV, and for 3rd place...its 30 emeralds**

 **Cecil: I wanna have a trip in USA!**

 **Vincent: Hold on, I'm signing up while you just, blast my way**

 **Cecil: Ok, ok. Let's go**

* * *

 **8:34am**

 **Somewhere under Overworld...**

 **?: Witton, I have a special task for you**

 **Witton: Ooh, a task. What is it?**

 **?: You need to find and capture Steve so we might have an advantage to defeat him**

 **Witton: What about that pony-tailed girl?**

 **?: I'll handle her myself..I just needed...some spawns**

 ***spawns a creature in the dark***

 **Witton: They almost look...the same**

 **?: No! They** ** _never_** **look the same..but almost like you said. Now, we're going to rip this world apart once we had Steve captured and that girl lost forever. Muhahahahahaha...**


	4. Villager Simulation wQ&A and Ending

**Narrator: Ever since the gang are out for today, we are making some more dares so we can proceed to the Q &A. I'm the Narrator, and I'm giving away dares for each villager**

 ***Dare Mode Start***

 **TheDiamondArcher dares:**

 **-eat ice cream for a week**

 **-Be blind for a day**

 **-Make a youtube vid**

 **-Make it rain! $$$**

 **-Do the whip and nae nae**

 ***Villager simulation***

 **Day 1**

 **Testificate #76: I'm gonjna eat my ice cream...*eats it with big mouth***

 **Day 2**

 **Testificate #76: Oh no, I'm blind! Someone save me...*falls from cliff***

 **Day 3**

 **Testificate #76: *makes his Youtube server: #Testificate76***

 **Day 4**

 **Testificate #76: Come on, I want raining $$$!**

 ***makes raining emeralds***

 **Tesificate #76: YAY!**

 **Day 5**

 **Testificate #76: *stretches arms then arms up doing the music***

 ***Dare Mode End***

 **Hoodie: Man, my Narrator Voice is just getting...deeper. Let's close all dares and open up the Q &A!**

 ***Q &A Mode Start***

 **Boggie445 asks: Why baby zombies so fast?**

 **Baby Zombie: First we got infected then we mate and...this happened**

 **Boggie445 asks: Baby Villagers what do you want when you grow up?**

 **Baby Villager #1: I wanna be like Testificate Man**

 **Baby Villager #2: I wanna have a game show**

 **Baby Villager #3: I wanna be an idiot**

 **Baby Villager #1: What? Why you want to be an idiot?**

 **Baby Villager #3: So I can be a tesificate...**

 **Baby Villager #2: You're already _now_**

 **Boggie445 asks: does he looks like a mutant skeleton and what about his weapons?**

 **Watson(Wither Jockey): You see, my evil brother Witton does look like one, but I'm pretty sure he has large biceps, giant ribcage, and a skull with a lower jaw loose enough**

 ***Q &A End***

 **Hoodie: Hey guys, I have a message from CG. He says that this will wont be the end. Why? We're going to make a fanfic movie about the Minecraft Mob Dare series. You'll see what'll happen out there and this could be the final season with a movie! So, he told me that the dares and Q &A are closed because they were working on a fanfic movie about the Minecraft Mob Dare series you've watched so far. And best of all, you can meet the characters from the previous dares as we are closing them now. Thanks for viewing, the fanfic movie is coming soon...**


End file.
